


Cicatrize

by saibug1022



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibug1022/pseuds/saibug1022
Summary: Roman King is a doctor.Most people assumed it was the drama and excitement and the glory that drew him to the profession. In reality, working in a hospital was nothing like the dramas.So Roman was terrified when he was called down to the ER and saw his friend Patton in the waiting room covered in blood.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of a shooting.

Roman is one of those people with a career that seemingly completely contradicts his personality. Most people that meet him would assume he was an actor, or some other performer. Definitely not a doctor. But there he was making his rounds, charts in hand. Overall his day had been mostly quiet. He heard through the intercoms and a few nurses that there was something going down in the ER, but he wasn’t working down there that day and he hadn’t been paged yet. Until Patton.

Approximately six months ago Roman’s then boyfriend, now fiance, Virgil, had started going to the cafe Bi Tea and PanCakes, which was the cafe equivalent of a gay bar. Virgil had absolutely adored it and quickly became a regular, and wouldn’t stop singing it’s praises until Roman went as well. Now the cafe owner and his boyfriend Logan were two of Roman and Virgil’s best friends. 

So when Roman heard “Dr. King there’s a Patton Hart down here in the ER waiting room looking for you?” Suffice to say, Roman was definitely concerned. He hurried up the paperwork for the tests he was ordering for one of his patients and hurried down to the ER and saw Patton pacing the waiting room...and he was covered in blood.

“Oh my God, Patton!” Roman exclaimed, causing the other man’s head to whip around and look at him. As soon as he saw Roman his eyes went wide and he sprinted towards the doctor, pulling him into the tightest hug Roman had ever received. “Patton are you okay?”

“ImsosorryRomanIshouldhaveknownsomethinglikethiswouldhappenthisisallmyfault,” Patton rambled, talking way too fast for Roman to understand.

“Woah, slow down,” Roman said. “What happened? And again, are you hurt?”

“No I’m fine.” Patton shook his head from where his face was still buried in Roman’s neck. “I, I was at the cafe and-and a man came in and he, Roman he had a gun.”

“Oh my God,” Roman muttered, holding Patton that much closer. That explained the sudden rush in the ER, but Roman was just thankful Patton was okay. He was one of Roman’s closest friends outside of the hospital, not to mention Virgil would be devastated-

That was when it hit. Why Patton was so distraught, why he was covered in blood despite being uninjured, why he was apologizing to Roman of all people.

“Patton,” Roman started slowly, dread clogging his throat. “How long ago was this?”

“Thirty minutes ago,” Patton answered, his voice so quiet Roman wouldn’t have heard it if his lips weren’t right next to his ear.

“But that’s-”

“Virgil’s lunch break,” Patton confirmed. He pulled back but Roman was still gripping his arms and staring at him.

“Please don’t say it.”

“Virgil was hit, Ro.”

“No.”

It was like someone had tipped a bucket of ice water over his head. Every muscle in his body was completely frozen, his nerves numb. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He couldn't fucking breathe why couldn’t he breathe he had to breathe fuck fuck fuck VIRGIL. He couldn't lose Virgil, he couldn't, their wedding was in a year, he couldn't be gone he promised he'd never leave him he promised he promised he PROMISED!

"ROMAN!" He heard someone yelling and wait, that's his name. That was Patton's voice and Patton knew what happened to Virgil, he had to know. Roman blinked forcing himself to listen but he still couldn't breathe-

"Virgil is alive," Patton promised him desperately. "He was alive last I saw him and I'm pretty sure he'll still be but they said family only and wouldn't let me in the room."

"What room?" 

"What?"

"What room, Patton?!"

"They moved him, I think the nurse said to room uh 231."

Without another word Roman had taken off toward the elevators, leaving Patton's panicked muttering behind as his mind focused only on seeing Virgil. He had to see him, had to know for himself. He found the room and was reaching for the handle when another doctor, Damian came out of the room. 

"Woah Roman what are you doing?" Damian closed the door behind him. "You know the policy, family only and you're not his doctor."

"Damian he's my fiance, please," Roman begged. Yes he was begging. But he was so desperate and was completely willing to bowl Damian over to get to Virgil-

"I didn't know, sorry," Damian apologized, his eyes wide.

Roman pushed past him and opened the door, turning around to close it. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the door. He heard a sob escape his throat and he covered his mouth with his hand. He wasn't sure he was ready to turn around and see Virgil hooked up to all the machines keeping him alive. He could hear the EKG beeping behind him but he needed to see it for himself but he wasn't strong enough to turn around and when had he started crying?

"Roman?" He heard a voice rasp out behind him followed by a horrible coughing fit. 

He was awake?

Roman swallowed and forced himself to turn, little by little, to see his fiance on the bed. Roman almost sobbed again. God he was so pale, which was saying something for Virgil. You'd think he'd be desensitized to stuff like this but this time it was  _ Virgil _ . He tried to speak but the lump in his throat was completely blocking his vocal cords so he just moved forward one step at a time. He couldn't look at him, see the fatigue and pain in his eyes. He grabbed the chart at the bottom of his bed and flipped through them, wanting to see how bad it was. Patton had been covered in so much blood. He flipped a page and almost dropped the clipboard in shock and oh God it was so much worse than he'd thought. Well not really because Virgil would most likely live but…

"Roman please," Virgil was interrupted by another coughing fit and Roman's grip tightened on the clipboard. "Please just...just look at me." 

Roman swallowed again and almost shook his head, but he couldn't deny Virgil this. He resecured the chart onto Virgil's bed and slowly made himself look into Virgil's eyes. He barely looked like Virgil anymore, so vulnerable and weak like this. His hair was in his eyes like always but not because Virgil chose it to be, but because he didn't have the strength to move it. He was pale in a sickly way instead of looking like he just never went out in the sun. It was Virgil but not  _ Virgil _ and that may have been worse than what he'd just seen on the chart. Except his eyes; while exhausted they still had that spark in them that said 'I will face God and walk backwards into Hell' and Roman felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward just slightly. 

"There he is," Virgil smiled weakly. "Hi. Are you okay?"

He was already a soft spoken person but now his voice was just weak. Roman was almost certain that he was in at least some pain despite the amount of painkillers he was surely on. They could only give him so much and it still remain safe.

"Please tell me you did not just ask me if I was okay," Roman laughed humorlessly. He cautiously sat on the bed on Virgil's left, careful not to disturb any of the machines. 

Virgil just raised an eyebrow at him and it was so normal that Roman actually laughed.

"Of course you did," Roman sighed. "You literally got  _ shot _ and you're asking me if I'm okay when I should be asking you that."

"At least you're not my doctor, I don't think I could handle that much time with you."

"We are literally getting married in a year, in case you've forgotten."

"And that fact still haunts me."

Roman wanted to be angry, angry with the world, angry with Patton, angry with Virgil most of all, but he just couldn't be. Not right then at least. Once Virgil recovered a bit he and Roman were going to have WORDS and they probably wouldn't be pretty ones. But for now Roman was content to just laugh as if nothing was wrong.

He should've known that wouldn't last.

"Hey," Virgil paused and bit his lip, so Roman took his hand, their matching engagement rings glittering next to each other. "I don't wanna bring down the mood but you made a face I know all too well when you looked at the chart. I would much rather hear it from you than that other guy so uh how...how bad is it, Ro?" 

Roman's mood dropped like a lead weight.

"Well the entry wound was in your stomach and it was a clean exit through your back, and technically no vital organs were hurt but other-"

"Babe." Virgil squeezed Roman's hand. "English please, for those of us who don't have an MD?" 

"Sorry," Roman sighed. "Basically the wound itself isn't bad for a gunshot wound but the damage…"

"Wait, damage?" Virgil suddenly looked more alert than Roman had seen since he walked in the room. "The other guy didn't say anything about damage. What was damaged?"

"I-"

"Roman."

There was a beat of silence as Roman closed his eyes. Virgil was the one hurt here, Roman had to be the strong one. Especially when he told Virgil this. He could do this.

"There was...extensive damage to your lower spine."

"How extensive?"

"Virgil-"

"Oh God."

Roman opened his eyes and he knew in an instant that Virgil had figured it out. His face was stricken with horror and Roman was just glad Patton hadn't followed him up because Roman could barely handle himself and Virgil right now.

"Roman, Roman please tell me I'm reading this wrong," Virgil pleaded with him and the desperation in his voice almost made Roman break down right then and there.

"With enough physical therapy and time you could make a full recovery," Roman informed him.

"How long would that take?" Virgil asked. Roman could hear his breath starting to pick up and Virgil's grip on his hand increase almost painfully.

Roman wanted to lie or sugar coat it or something but he knew how much Virgil despised dishonesty. The truth would hurt him now but would be better in the long run.

"It can take about one to two years for a near full recovery," Roman said. "And that's still a best case scenario."

He heard Virgil's breath hitch and he looked up to see tears already streaming down Virgil's face. He wanted to haul Virgil into his arms but he couldn't do that, not with the wound still so fresh. He didn't want to make it worse. But God, the faraway look in Virgil's eyes as he tried not to sob and then the noise he made when he finally gave in nearly made Roman throw caution to the wind. Roman did manage to very carefully maneuver himself so he was laying next to Virgil on the small hospital bed with Virgil's head on his shoulder. Roman had tears in his eyes but refused to let them spill over, that was not what Virgil needed right now. 

"I, I might not get to walk down the aisle," Virgil managed to get out before he was taken over by sobs again. 

Roman felt his tears leave his eyes at that though, and he kissed the top of his fiance's head. They would get through this, VIRGIL would get through this.

They had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various scenes and moments throughout the year leading up to the wedding detailing Virgil's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...this is 4k words. I may have gotten slightly carried away.

Eventually Roman had to leave even though it physically pained him. Before returning to his rounds however, he headed back down to the waiting room and wasn't surprised to see Patton still there. Although now Logan was with him and he was in clean not-covered-in-blood clothes. The two were curled up in one of the loveseats and to any outsider it may seem Logan was comforting Patton but Roman knew it was just as much the other way around. They jumped up as he walked in and he wordlessly gestured for them to follow him. 

He lead them upstairs to the nurses station and after a bit of paperwork the two were allowed to visit him. Patton had immediately lunged for the door once they reached it but Roman stopped him, deciding they should probably filled in before entering. He didn't want to upset Virgil. Turns out he'd upset Patton instead, which was expected. Patton was trying his hardest to keep his cries quiet so Virgil didn't hear and even Logan had shed a few tears. 

"This is all my fault," Patton cried 

"Patton dear how could this possibly be your fault?" Logan gently pointed out.

"No you don't understand." Patton gestured at the door. "He's only in there because he jumped in front of me! I think it was some sort of fight or flight thing but the guy was cornered cuz the Police had just shown up so he looked at me and I thought I was going to die, next thing I knew Virgil was in front of me and then he'd fallen on top of me and was bleeding and-"

"Patton, while what Virgil did was incredibly reckless, it did save your life," Logan said calmly. How was he so calm? "But either way you cannot blame yourself for his choices, or the consequences of them." 

Roman mutely nodded in agreement, not trusting himself to speak. He couldn't be sure if he was angry, because Virgil had saved Patton's life but he could've died. Gah, it was such a Virgil thing to do! And just like Virgil it frustrated him and filled him with pride at the same time. He dismissed himself to go on with his rounds and heard Logan and Patton enter the room behind him. He wanted to finish his duties as soon as possible so he could spend the rest of his shift with Virgil and researching whether or not their insurance covered physical therapy. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Virgil was finally discharged after two weeks, which Roman could tell he was very happy about.

He was also given a wheelchair which he was much less happy about. 

He put up less of a fight when Roman pointed out it was either that or Roman carrying him constantly since his legs literally wouldn't support his weight, but he still pouted about it. Patton found it adorable and Roman heartily agreed, but he didn't say anything. Virgil now had more claim to the bed and he really didn't want to sleep on the couch. Virgil knew him too well though and saw the smirk on his face, so he declared Logan was pushing him out to the car and lifting him into the passenger seat. After Roman finished putting the wheelchair in the back of his car and Patton finally peeled himself off of Virgil, Roman said goodbye to the two and promised they could visit whenever, which he got the feeling Patton at least would be doing a lot.

The wheelchair took some getting used to for both of them, but Virgil most of all. Roman knew some basics considering he literally worked at a hospital, but he didn't have any knowledge that came with experience. He knew Virgil would build up some muscle after a while and be able to mostly push himself on his own, but he got tired out easily and he was still wounded so he couldn't strain himself too much. He only asked for Roman's help if he absolutely had to and he was frowning the whole time, but Roman just attributed that to the adjustment period and some frustration. 

But then, after visiting his brother for the day (Virgil hadn't felt up to coming), Roman came home to Virgil...crying. He was on the floor in between the bed and his wheelchair. Roman had rushed to his side and reached out to help him but Virgil had recoiled from his hands. This wasn't uncommon. Roman knew Virgil had anxiety and while a lot of the time he appreciated physical comfort, sometimes he didn't want to be touched during an attack. So Roman just sat next to him and laid his hand within Virgil's reach for him to take when he was ready. He didn't say anything, just sat and waited, leaving it up to Virgil and not pushing him.

Eventually he noticed that while Virgil's breathing was still elevated, the sobs had stopped and he felt a tentative hand on his fingertips. It hesitated but then it took his hand, which Roman knew was Virgil's silent way of saying he was ready for comfort. In an instant Roman had scooted over and pulled Virgil into his side. Virgil started muttering and clinging to Roman's shirt. He couldn't make out everything his fiance was saying, but he managed to gather that he'd been trying to get into the wheelchair but had fallen and gotten stuck and everything overwhelmed him, and that he didn't want to call Roman for help because he didn't want to bother him. As soon as he heard that Roman blinked in confusion.

"Love, it wouldn't have bothered me," Roman assured him. "Remember what I said that first night at the hospital?"

"We're in this together?" Virgil answered, but it was pitched like a question.

"We're in this together," Roman confirmed. "I know I can't even pretend that I'm the one hurting here other than that it hurts me whenever you're hurting. But I'm here for you and more importantly I'm here with you. I'm here to help you, beautiful. I will never think you're a burden."

"Thanks Roman," Virgil said after a moment. Roman knew it wasn't that simple, that one talk wouldn't clear up something like this, but at least it was a start.

"Plus I think my brother would clobber me upside the head if I ever hurt you," Roman joked, which got a snort of laughter out of Virgil so he continued. "I'm serious, I think my own twin likes you more than me."

"So I guess I don't have to ask how your day with Remus went," Virgil said. "You sound like you're barely holding back a story so tell it."

Roman launched into the story about how crazy antics with his brother seem to get and felt Virgil snuggle into his side a little more. Yeah, it was a start.

//////

Roman had had a shitty day.

Patton would tell him to describe it in any other way possible and Logan would tell him that as a doctor surely he had a large enough vocabulary to use another adjective but he thought it was justified. He saved a patient's life which in and of itself should have made him feel fan-fucking-tastic, but another doctor took all the credit and Roman got in trouble because he had just jumped in instead of alerting people despite the fact the patient was  _ coding  _ and if Roman had taken that time the PATIENT WOULD HAVE DIED!

He finally got to go home and barely managed to catch himself before he slammed the door. He REALLY wanted to but he didn't want to scare the shit out of Virgil. Honestly he really just wanted to get out of his work clothes, cuddle with Virgil and watch Mary Poppins. He walked into the bedroom, mouth open to begin ranting but paused in the doorway. As he'd entered Virgil had slowly pushed off the foot board so he wasn't leaning against it...and he didn't fall.

He was  _ standing _ . Virgil was standing on his own!

He must have realized Roman was there because he looked up at him with the biggest smile on his face and Roman laughed in pure delight. They had barely seen any progress but the sly emo must have been working on it whenever Roman was at work and Roman just couldn't believe it!

It didn't last long because his legs still weren't strong, but Roman was there to catch him when he suddenly fell. Virgil burst into laughter and Roman joined in, the two giggling uncontrollably on the floor.

"I can't believe it!" Virgil exclaimed. "I fucking did it! Princey, I fucking did it!"

"I know!" Roman hugged Virgil as tight as he could and Virgil reciprocated easily.

Maybe his day wasn't so bad after all.

////////////

"Damn it!" Virgil cursed from where he had fallen. Again. "I did this just the other day, why can't I do it now?!"

Roman knew from other patients that physical therapy was a long and laborious, not to mention frustrating, process; Virgil obviously agreed with this sentiment. They were at one of his physical therapy appointments trying to get him to stand on his own. He'd stand with the help of the two bars on either side of him and then let go to try and stand. It wasn't going well. He'd only been able to stand twice in the three dozen attempts and only for a few seconds each. 

"Well you were nearly paralyzed, Virge," Roman reminded him, carefully helping the other man to his feet so he could lean on the bars again. 

"Exactly," Virgil's physical therapist, Emile, pointed out. "We knew going in this wasn't going to be a cakewalk. It's gonna take time, your legs have to get used to supporting your weight again."

"Yeah well could they hurry the fuck up?" Virgil blew a piece of hair out of his face. "How long have we been doing this?" 

"About," Roman paused, looking at the clock on the wall. "Forty-five minutes."

"Good," Virgil said. "Cuz I'm done with this, let's go."

"Actually I want to try two more things," Emile spoke up. "Virgil how much do you love Roman?"

"With all my heart," Virgil answered suspiciously. Roman inhaled sharply and then had to remind himself they were getting fucking married of course Virgil loved him. "Why?"

"Good," Emile nodded and pointed a finger at Roman. "Out."

"Excuse me?" The couple said simultaneously.

"You want me to leave?" Roman said incredulously. "But-"

"Just trust me."

Roman huffed and glanced at Virgil first, but eventually he did leave the room. He didn't get to find out until later what happened in there but apparently Virgil managed to stand twice in a row. When he was called back in he was instructed to stand right behind Virgil and be ready to catch him if he falls. He did, but only after standing two out of the five times they tried. 

"Your problem isn't completely physical," Emile explained. "That's a huge part of it BUT it's also a psychological thing. Not only do you get easily frustrated, but Roman is a component. You're so worried about disappointing him, and I assume other people you love, that you try too hard instead of just relaxing and letting your body do the work. But also having him there ready to support you helps you relax. You're in this gray area where you need him but don't want to so you push him away."

The two just sat there and blinked. 

"You sure you're not a  _ therapist _ therapist?" Virgil asked. 

"A lot of physical therapists have psychology training," Emile shrugged. "But that's not the point. Just, think on it, okay?"

Later that night, the lights were off and Roman's head was pillowed on Virgil's chest. He was almost asleep as Virgil ran his fingers through Roman's curls. Virgil must have thought he was fully asleep at that point, because he began to speak softly.

"I sometimes have trouble saying what I feel," Virgil started. Roman focused on keeping his breathing even so Virgil couldn't tell he was still awake, but he was curious where this was going. "And maybe it's cowardly to say this when you're asleep, but it's easier. While you were gone I managed to stand twice, one after the other. Emile, he said I'd have to make a choice but I didn't realize what choice until you came back in. I want you to know, at least in my head, that I choose you. I will always choose you, Roman. I don't say it enough but I love you, so damn much. I don't think I could have gotten through this without you."

Roman decided that he wasn't going to just lay there after a confession like that. Besides his breath hitched audibly so Virgil had to know he was awake. He sprang up and leaned in to kiss Virgil as hard and passionate as he possibly could. He heard Virgil laugh under him but he was kissing back with just as much fervor, so Roman swung one leg over him and straddled him for a better angle. Breathing was sadly a thing that had to happen, so Roman had to pull away, leaving them both panting.

"I love you too, my beautiful Raven," Roman muttered against Virgil's lips. "Always and forever. Till death do us part."

"We're not actually married yet."

"Don't ruin the moment."

////////

The next milestone Roman was home for.

Virgil was in the bedroom, probably scrolling through Tumblr on his phone, and Roman was in the living room, various medical research materials spread across the coffee table and couch as he tried to figure out this diagnosis for a patient of his. He heard shuffling and glanced up for a second, assuming it was Virgil's wheelchair on the carpet but did a double take when he saw Virgil standing there. His weight was being supported by the wall but his wheelchair chair was nowhere to be seen which meant, even though it was with the wall and it was a really short distance, Virgil had WALKED THERE.

"Holy shit," Roman gasped. He leapt to his feet, further scattering his papers, and began to make his way to Virgil.

"Wait!" Virgil ordered and Roman paused a few steps away. Virgil suddenly hesitated, looking at the bit of floor separating him from Roman and Roman realized what he was thinking. 

"Come on," Roman encouraged, holding his hands out. "You can do this, I know you can. It's just a few steps, you've got this."

There were a few beats of silence where Roman thought Virgil might give up but then he shifted his weight and took the first step forward. Next step he would have to let go of the wall. He looked up into Roman's eyes and took a deep breath. Without averting his gaze, as if looking away would make him lose his nerve, he took the next step. And the next. And the next. And the last one. His legs finally gave out but he managed to grab onto Roman who caught him easily. Roman couldn't help it, he lifted Virgil into the air and spun him around in pure joy, startling a laugh out of him. He was fucking ecstatic. He remembered eight months ago when there was a good chance Virgil would never stand again, much less walk, but here he was stepping towards Roman like iron to a magnet. When he set him back down was the best part though. There was something in Virgil's eyes that made Roman happier than any amount of steps possibly could.

Virgil had hope again.

////

Roman jumped as he heard the door slam to the apartment. It was one of the rare occasions that Roman was home before Virgil, which in this case was because Virgil had gone to dinner with Patton. Roman surmised that it didn't go well, which was incredibly surprising. Usually Patton and Virgil got along like a house on fire, they'd never even had a fight (that Roman could remember). So when Virgil rolled into the bedroom with an angry scowl on his face Roman honestly wasn't sure what to do. 

"Nightshade…?" Roman prompted tentatively. "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine." Virgil muttered. Roman didn't even have to speak, he just gave him a look and he sighed. "Fine. I had a fight with Patton."

"I guessed that. Can I ask what about?"

"Me getting shot?"

That made Roman pause. "Wait, you got into a fight about the fact you got shot?"

"More like  _ how  _ I got shot," Virgil clarified. "He got pissed about how I took the bullet for him and I shouldn't have just jumped in front of a gun."

"Well," Roman hesitated. This had been a topic he'd been sitting on since he discovered the circumstances of Virgil's injury but he got the feeling Virgil would get very defensive. Except...he knew from experience you shouldn't leave something like this unsaid. "He kind of has a point."

"Oh you HAVE to be kidding me," Virgil scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Roman exclaimed, now much less tentative. He knew Virgil tended to react quickly but he'd thought he would at least hear him out. "Virgil you can't just jump in front of a gun!"

"What do you think I did it just for fun?"

"That depends, did you even consider how reckless and dangerous that was?" 

"So now it's a bad thing to save my best friend's LIFE?!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You might as well have!"

"Are you being serious right now?"

"I don't want to fight with you, Roman."

"You think I do? You aren't even listening to me."

"Of course I am, I'm listening to you immediately take Patton's side instead of mine."

"This isn't about  _ sides _ -"

“-I can’t believe you! What next, you lock me in my room like a misbehaving child-”

“-YOU COULD HAVE DIED!” Roman screamed. In the aftermath of the shout, the silence seemed deafening. Virgil rolled a little closer and took Roman's hand, Roman gripping it like a vice before he forced himself to rip his hand away. 

“You could have died,” Roman said softer. “I nearly lost you. If you want to make this about sides, I’m on whatever side keeps you alive. Can’t you see that?”

"Roman-"

"No Virgil just...just think about it, okay? I-I think I'm going to stay at Remus's tonight."

"No Roman, wait-"

He didn't get to finish before Roman shut the door behind him.

///////

Roman sat on the bed in his brother's guest room, three days after his fight with Virgil. He'd texted Virgil when he'd arrived that if he needed help then he could still call him, but other than he hadn't spoken to him. He had talked to Logan and Patton though, who had informed him that they had helped Virgil once or twice and had talked to him, so at least he knew Virgil wasn't stuck on the floor in the apartment or something. 

When he'd shown up at Remus's apartment late that night, he didn't even have to say anything, Remus just let him in, got them each a bowl of ice cream, and sat down with him to watch a bunch of Disney movies. Roman had ended up cuddled into his side but Remus didn't seem to mind. He'd finally snapped at around midnight he assumed, and cried in Remus's arms, everything just spilling out of him like a tsunami. He'd fallen asleep on Remus as his twin sang a song their mama had always sang to them when they were having trouble sleeping.

When he woke up in the guest room the next morning he went about his day as normal; he went to work, did his rounds, visited Bi Tea and PanCakes after work knowing Virgil would have already left, and then went home. Only this time, home was Remus's apartment rather than his own. He wasn't angry anymore, just…upset. Virgil hadn't even paused to consider his side and of course Roman understood and admired his motivations and it wasn't as if he wanted Patton dead over Virgil. But the Police had been just outside and Virgil had self-defense training, he could have tackled the shooter or even Patton and sent them both to the ground or SOMETHING. But Virgil wouldn't even acknowledge how completely reckless he'd been. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't anywhere near the worst fight him and Virgil had ever had, but it was the most serious. Roman was glad he'd gotten the space he needed and he knew he couldn't just go back until they made up, but God he just...he just missed Virgil. He knew they'd both been stressed lately, what with Virgil's recovery and the wedding in just a few months, and this was definitely something that had needed to happen that they'd both been putting off for a  _ long _ time but it didn't make it hurt any less. 

Then he heard his phone ring.

Roman had specialized ringtones for each of the important people in his life, so he knew exactly who was calling just from the ringtone. So when 'I Get To Love You' by Ruelle started playing Roman was so shocked he just stared at the phone for so long it went to voicemail.

'Shit,' Roman thought. Thankfully it was quickly followed by the ding of a new voicemail and Roman nearly dropped his phone in his haste to listen to it. 

"Hey, Princey," Virgil's voice came through the speaker. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't call you Princey, especially if you're still mad at me."

Roman couldn't help the wet chuckle that left his throat at that.

"I don't know if you just couldn't get your phone or something or if you purposely ignored me, which I totally get considering everything I said. But these last few days have honestly been awful, to the point where my boss told me that he could tell something happened and to fix it. I think that was the last push I needed. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, I guess I was just scared, like I always am when we fight, because if you hadn't forgiven me yet or something and we got in another fight I, I don't think I could take that."

"Look what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. God, I was such an asshole and you didn't deserve that. I'm just so fucking stressed out, with how slow my recovery is going and the wedding being so soon. That isn't an excuse for talking to you like that. Just because I was on edge didn't mean I had to yell at you like that and you were right, I wasn't listening. You were just worried and I got on you for that. I basically yelled at you for loving me which was basically the most shitty thing I could've done and I'm so so sorry, Roman."

"I'll apologize again and again if you want, and if you need to stay at Remus's longer and you still need space then I get that. But I just...God I just miss you. I love you so much Roman and you've been so amazing through all of this and I haven't been appreciative so I'm sorry. I miss you so much and please just...just call me back, okay? I love you."

There was an audible click as the voicemail ended and Roman realized that at some point he'd started crying. He wiped the tears off his face and listened to the voicemail a few more times before he nodded to himself. He knew what he was going to do. He hadn't brought anything to Remus's, just borrowed his brother's clothes, so he didn't have anything to pack up. Speak of the devil, Remus poked his head into the room.

"Did I just hear Virgie?" Remus asked.

"I still don't get why you call him that," Roman shook his head. "But yeah, yeah you did. He left me a voicemail."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." Remus nodded and flopped himself into the bed. "So he finally got his head out of his ass?"

Roman laughed, falling backwards so his head was in Remus's lap. It seemed like no matter what Remus could always make him laugh. Even years apart in college and while Roman was at med school hadn't changed that. 

"I think we both did," Roman admitted softly.

"Ugh FINALLY." Remus threw his arms in the air in victory. "I was starting to get worried I'd written my best man speech for nothing."

"I can't believe you didn't write it the night before the wedding," Roman said and Remus flicked him on the forehead. "But in all seriousness Rem, thanks for letting me stay here."

"Of course bro," Remus assured him. "I take it that means you're going home?"

"Yeah. It's time we finally sort this all out."

"God, yes."

"I think you're more invested in my relationship than I am."

"Damn right."

////////

Later that night had Roman knocking on his own apartment door, praying Virgil would answer. He'd thought about just going in, he'd had the sense to grab his key, but considering he was the one who left he didn't think that would be very appropriate. He still wasn't sure what he would say but he'd listened to Virgil's voicemail yet again on the way over and he had a basic idea. He heard Virgil's voice as he approached the door and his breath hitched in his throat. Here goes….everything.

"Patton I said I'm fine you don't have to-" Virgil cut himself off as he opened the door and realized who was there. "Roman."

"Hi," Roman said. Virgil just blinked at him. Maybe Roman should have called and said he was coming back. "Can I come in?"

"Oh shit," Virgil said as if coming out of a trance. "Yeah of course, sorry."

He wheeled back enough for Roman to come in and closed the door behind him. They fell into a silence that Roman absolutely hated. He really should have planned more. He decided fuck it and knelt down in front of Virgil so they were eye level. He didn't miss Virgil wringing his hands in his lap or his shaky exhale. Roman held out a hand, always asking that silent question. Virgil gave a dry chuckle and took it with a shy smile. Roman leaned forward and used that hand to pull Virgil into his arms for a much needed hug. He immediately felt Virgil's hands fisting into the back of his jacket and Roman suddenly felt like the weight of the world had just been lifted from his shoulders.

"I listened to your voicemail," Roman said quietly, not pulling back. The angle was a little awkward and his back would start to ache if he sat like this for too long but it was worth it. "Sorry I didn't just call."

"No don't be," Virgil disagreed quickly. "This is...this is fine."

"I meant everything I said," Virgil finally spoke after a long period of them just holding each other. "I'm so sorry for everything I said-"

"-Virgil," Roman cut him off. He pulled him back just enough that he could see Virgil's eyes and used one hand to cup his cheek. A small crept across his face when Virgil leaned into his hand like always. "It's okay. I forgive you. Just...just please don't do anything like that again, okay? Please just promise that you'll try to find another solution."

"I-"

"And," Roman continued. "That you'll just listen to me next time okay? I don't like to fight with you."

"I promise," Virgil agreed, nodding his head. "On both counts."

"Good."

Roman leaned in again, this time lightly pressing his lips to Virgil's. 

"I love you, Virgil Tempest."

"I love you, Roman King."


	3. Chapter 3

On the morning of their wedding, Roman was the first one to wake up, as planned. They'd decided that Roman would be the one to leave until the wedding, what with the whole "can't see each other before the wedding" thing. Virgil didn't care, but he'd never been one for tradition. Roman on the other hand wanted to see the look on Virgil's face when he saw Roman in his suit for the first time at the ceremony, so Virgil had sighed and acquiesced. That was the last serious conversation they'd had about their wedding, including not risking Virgil's recovery and using his wheelchair, but he wasn't going to think about that.

Now Roman was once again in the guest room of Remus's apartment but for much happier reasons this time. This time he wasn't fighting with Virgil, instead he was going to  _ marry _ him. Remus stood in front of him, completely ready, and applied the last bit of eyeshadow before taking a large step back to examine his work. He apparently was satisfied, thankfully. He nodded to himself and finally moved to the side so Roman could see himself in the mirror for the first time since he woke up. As soon as he'd arrived it had been a whirlwind of preparation dictated by Remus until, with a half an hour until they had to be at the wedding, they were finished. 

Roman had picked out his suit on his own; a white shirt and pants, a red suit jacket with gold trim and a gold tie. But his makeup he'd trusted Remus with. The advantages of his twin being a professional makeup artist was that he didn't have to pay for one to look amazing. Remus had put gold eyeshadow on his eyelids and red above his eye along with some wicked black eyeliner. There was red lipstick, but that was a given. Basically he looked like a siren on his way to kill a man and he loved it.

He couldn't believe the day had finally come. They'd been through so much just to get here, and Virgil still wasn't fully recovered. It almost hadn't felt real until just now. In less than an hour he'd be walking down the aisle to finally commit himself to the love of his life. He must have been doing something with his face as suddenly Remus was snapping his fingers in his face.

“Yo Earth to Roman,” Remus said. “You good?”

"I'm getting married," Roman whispered. He broke into the widest grin he'd ever seen on his face and turned to look at his brother. "I'm getting fucking  _ married _ !" 

"I know," Remus laughed as Roman pulled him in for a hug. "Virgil is perfect for you."

"You just like him because he makes fun of me with you," Roman accused and pulled back. The smile discounted any bite it might have had.

"I mean yeah." Remus shrugged before getting uncharacteristically quiet. "I always said you deserved someone who loved you heart and soul, and you found him. I'm really happy for you."

"Shut up," Roman sniffed. "I'm not supposed to cry, I have make-up on."

"You sap," Remus sighed. "Come on. You can't be late to your own wedding."

"And Logan will kill us."

"And Logan will kill us."

//////

The park looked gorgeous. Remus had been helping Roman get ready and Patton had helped Virgil, so that left decorating to Patton's army of siblings, supervised by Roman's moms and Logan of course.

It was a fall wedding per the theme of their wedding. There'd been some debate before a compromise was reached and the couple decided on Nightmare Before Christmas. The wedding was outside and they'd be married under a beautiful gazebo. A long white carpet outlined with red rose petals lead the way up to the gazebo. The archway was accented with purple ribbons along it until they met in a great bundle of red and purple roses at the top. It was everything Roman had hoped it would be. 

Damian and Logan, Roman's and Virgil's groomsmen, lead the walk down the aisle, followed by Remus and Patton. Then it was Roman's turn. His Ma turned to him and cupped his face in her hands. 

"I am so proud of you Mi Principito," Ma muttered to him, tears in her eyes. "Let's go get you married, shall we?"

"Please," Roman huffed a laugh. He rubbed at his eyes quickly, glad that Remus knew him so well and had used smudge proof make-up. 

His Ma held out her arm to escort him and he took it, letting her lead him slowly down the aisle. Patton was already trying not to cry and even Logan was cracking a smile. The smirk on Damian's face was slightly nerve-wracking but Roman knew it wasn't malevolent. Then they'd reached the end and his Ma took his hands. She kissed both his cheeks as he climbed the last few stairs and handed his bouquet of red, white, and black roses to Remus. Thomas, their officiant and friend of Virgil's, gave him a small smile and Roman was suddenly feeling less prepared for this than his first year of internship. 

And then he saw Virgil.

Virgil was being escorted by his father and God his  _ smile _ . Virgil's smile was the first part of him Roman fell in love with and now here it was on full display.

The next thing he noticed was Virgil's suit and how he looked in it. It was black, (obviously) other than the tie, which was the same purple as the roses above Roman's head. Once he was close enough Roman noticed the purple rose and skull pinned to his lapel.

It was only at that point that Roman realized Virgil was WALKING toward him. Virgil and Roman had talked months ago, and realized that Virgil's recovery wasn't going as fast as they'd hoped, and he may not be ready to stand that long or walk that far so he'd be in his wheelchair. Yet there he was. Roman almost started crying again just because of how happy he looked. 

Virgil reached the front and his father gave his hand to Roman, who helped him up the last few steps. Once the two stood together in front of Thomas, hands clasped Roman realized his jaw had dropped and finally closed it with a click which got a chuckle out of Virgil. Patton came forward with a black cane that Roman hadn't even seen him with and traded it for the bouquet in Virgil's hand. He took the cane in his free hand and leaned some of his weight on it before smiling up at Roman.

"I thought you said you'd be in your wheelchair?" Roman whispered.

"I did," Virgil agreed. "I wanted to surprise you though, so I busted my ass to get my legs to carry me down the aisle. Don't worry, Logan's got my wheelchair stashed somewhere nearby if I end up needing it."

"I'm proud of you."

"You fucking should be, I busted my ass to get that far."

Roman snorted and got an exasperated look from Logan over Virgil's shoulder, so he turned to face Thomas and finally get this going.

"Thank you all for coming," Thomas started. "We're here today to celebrate the marriage of Roman King and Virgil Tempest. But considering you're all here you probably know that already."

There was a small chuckle from the audience.

"Usually this is where you'd hear the same old speech you'd hear at the wedding for every other couple. But Roman and Virgil aren't every other couple. They fight, and they bicker, and they insult each other, but at the end of the day I've never seen a couple more in love. They have been through so much, things that I've seen tear apart supposedly unbreakable couples. But they've only gotten stronger, both as people and as a couple. So to bind them together legally, seems like something that is long overdue. So I'm not going to make them wait any longer. The rings?"

Patton and Remus stepped forward in unison, holding out the wedding rings they'd been entrusted with, the couple taking them gratefully. The rings were identical: they were black and intertwined almost like a bow. One band of each ring was diamonds, but the other was colored gems. For the ring in Roman's hand they were red and he knew the one he'd soon be wearing had purple. 

"Roman you can go first," Thomas declared.

"Virgil," Roman said. "I'm going to be honest Thomas kind of stole my speech."

Virgil laughed like Roman had hoped he would, so he kept going.

"So instead I'm going to respond to that. All of those things Thomas said, all the things we've been through, all of the things  _ you've _ been through. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'd do it because you're so fucking worth it."

Virgil laughed again but this time his eyes were glistening and it almost sounded like a sob. Roman wasn't worried though considering his smile was brighter than the sun overhead. 

"Now we're finally here and I get to give you this ring, something that will hopefully remind you of that everytime you see it."

Virgil switched his cane to his other hand so he could hold his left hand out to Roman. Tears finally fell onto his cheeks as he stared at the ring on his finger.

"Go ahead Virgil," Thomas gestured to the man in question. 

"Roman King," Virgil started. "God, I don't even know where to start. You've known me for years, and I've loved you for almost that entire time, even when you called me Dan Scowl."

Now it was Roman's turn for a laughing fit. 

"I never even realized when insults turned to banter until a certain someone pointed out I was using it to flirt. Then one day you snapped and finally kissed me and I thought 'This is him, this is who I've been looking for my whole life'. Now I actually get to spend my life with you. For a moment I thought that I'd lost this opportunity but when I got my second chance I fought to hold onto it. I didn't expect you to fight just as hard, but I really should have. I will never doubt you or your love again, so long as we wear these rings."

Roman almost took the ring and put it on himself at those words, but instead he let Virgil tenderly slide the ring onto his finger and marveled at how it looked next to his red engagement ring.

"Roman King," Thomas spoke up again and Roman nearly flinched. He'd completely forgotten he was there. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," Roman said, almost before Thomas had even finished.

"Virgil Tempest," Thomas said. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"Hell yes," Virgil answered, making Roman giggle. 

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you," Thomas paused. It wasn't until he got twin glares from both Virgil and Roman that he continued. "Husband and husband. You may now kiss your partner!"

He didn't have to tell Roman twice. He wrapped an arm around Virgil's waist to pull him in and, with a hand cupping his face like he was the most important thing in the world, finally sealed their marriage with a kiss. Virgil threw his arms around his neck as their family and friends cheered all around them. Someone was sobbing, it was either Patton or maybe Virgil's dad, but that didn't matter to Roman. He finally pulled back and stroked Virgil's cheek with his thumb. He couldn't believe this had finally come.

"I love you Virgil Tempest-King," Roman said, savoring the sound of Virgil's new name.

"I love you too Roman Tempest-King," Virgil said right back. "And as such I should probably warn you that my legs are gonna give out now."

Roman's arm around Virgil's waist meant he was able to easily catch his husband in his arms. As if on cue, although Roman supposed he probably was, Logan came forward with Virgil's wheelchair and Roman lowered him to sit on it. As expected Patton was clinging to a strangely soft looking Damian and sobbing into his shoulder. Virgil and Roman led the way down the aisle, Roman's hand on Virgil's shoulder, and headed towards the area where the reception would be held. Now that they were married they were going to fucking celebrate it. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Roman was obviously a romantic, it was in his name! He'd been thinking about his dream wedding since he was a little kid. Needless to say, he'd had certain standards. But this wedding,  _ his  _ wedding (he still couldn't believe it was his), it was perfect. Sure the decorations were beautiful and he was sure the food was fantastic and he looked like Adonis. Except he knew something now that he hadn't when he and Remus were planning his fairytale wedding in the dark: none of that mattered. All that mattered was the man in his arms.

Maybe he couldn't slow dance with Virgil in the traditional way, but he was fully content to sway slowly while carrying Virgil in his arms. His Dark Prince had protested the idea at first but now his head was rested against Roman's chest so he seemed agreeable. With the sweet lyrics of Lover by Taylor Swift playing around them every moment seemed like the perfect one. 

"Ladies and gentlemen will you please stand," Roman softly sang along so only Virgil would hear. "With every guitar string scar on my hand, I take this magnetic force of a man to be my...lover."

"You're a sap," Virgil scoffed.

"My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue," Roman continued. "All's well that ends well to end up with you, swear to be overdramatic and true to my…lover." 

Roman leaned down to kiss Virgil's nose, making the man giggle before he remembered who he was and managed to compose himself.

"Oh come on it's our  _ wedding  _ darling," Roman whined. "You don't have to be an edgelord all the time."

"I may be an edgelord but I'm the edgelord you married," Virgil teased.

"Yes, I suppose you are."

"You talked to everyone about the bouquet thing, right?"

"Yes I did, now stop worrying and have fun!"

Roman spun in a fast circle that made Virgil squeak and wrap his arms around his neck. 

"I survived a bullet just to get killed by a heart attack," Virgil said in disbelief. "Caused by my own husband!"

"You knew what you were getting into," Roman countered. 

"And yet I still said yes," Virgil sighed. "If I didn't know better I'd say I love you or something."

"I got that too, funnily enough," Roman teased.

Before Virgil could say anything else the song ended and Roman escorted him to his wheelchair. There were plenty more dances to be had, but Roman paused to lean down and steal a kiss because he was just married goddammit, he had an excuse. From there Roman danced with his Mom and his Ma, Virgil danced with his dad and received a giant hug from his step-father. Virgil and Roman each danced with all of the groomsmen at one point. Virgil and Patton's dance was the sweetest thing and Roman had dipped Logan suddenly just to see how he'd react. He took it in stride and went with it, then smacked Roman in the head once the dance was over. Roman did a lift with Patton who almost had to leave the dance floor because of his giggle fit. All in all, dancing was a wonderful success. 

The food was just as good as Roman had expected, specifically the various baked goods which had been provided by Patton's café. Except for the cake of course. Now the CAKE was its own story. Roman gently fed Virgil the first bite of cake but VIRGIL had followed that by smashing the entire slice in Roman's face. Of course he'd retaliated by immediately kissing the life out of him, but still. But then it was the time everyone was looking forward too: the bouquets. 

Since Roman and Virgil had each had a bouquet both were going to throw them, just to different groups. Roman's would be thrown to his side of the wedding (plus Remy and Emile) and Virgil's to his. 

"Ready?" Roman called behind him.

At the cheer of assent he lightly tossed the bundle of flowers over his shoulder into the crowd and was completely unsurprised when it was caught by Remy. Slightly more surprising was when he gave it to a blushing Emile who hesitated but kissed him on the cheek and slipped him a sheet of paper. Roman sighed fondly and shook his head. Of course Remy would flirt with Emile. The exciting part was Virgil's toss though. All of Virgil's friends, Patton's family, and Logan's family had gathered behind Virgil, whispering. Roman spotted Logan in the plenum and gave him a thumbs up. He got a nervous smile in return which was better than nothing. 

"Now!" Virgil yelled and threw the bouquet. 

At his word everyone except Patton immediately cleared out, leaving Patton to catch the purple bouquet. He looked at the flowers quizzically until he heard a throat clear behind him and found Logan on one knee with a ring in his hand. He'd showed it to Virgil and Roman when he'd asked to propose at their wedding so Roman knew what it looked like even from the distance. It was beautiful, a silver band and a glittering diamond flower with a light blue sapphire in the center. It was unbelievably Patton and Roman wasn't surprised when the man in question almost fainted upon seeing it. 

"Patton Hart," Logan tried to say but was cut off as a sob escaped Patton's mouth. Logan had barely started and Patton was already crying but Patton gestured for him to go on so he did. "I am aware that this is quite early in our relationship for this, but I've never felt this way with anyone else. You and I are like two sides of the same coin. I'm not entirely sure how I got so far in my life without you. You've become part of me, Patton, and I decided recently I wanted to make that official. So, Patton Hart, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Patton tackled Logan, sending them both to the ground. Everyone around them began cheering, Roman and Virgil especially. As soon as Patton had sat up and Logan had gotten the ring on his finger, Patton had grabbed Logan's face and began to kiss him passionately. They broke apart when someone, probably Damian or Remus, wolf-whistled, both of them the color of Roman's jacket but with huge grins on their faces. Roman sidled up to Virgil's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, a small smile blooming when Virgil reached up to take the hand without thinking. Yeah, he'd say this was pretty perfect.


End file.
